


Can't Sleep

by Raven_Ehtar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Insomnia, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Rain, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Wordcount: 100-1.000, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: Loki has wandered off in the middle of the night and Tony goes to find him.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Story number 18 for Story a Day May!
> 
> Something super short and soft today. It's been a rough few days, so this is something completely self indulgent ~~and low stress to write.~~ I was listening to ['Sleep' by Azure Ray](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qrK6IxWu2Q), combined with some rain sounds while writing. :3
> 
> Still working on writing and editing at a sprinting pace. If you spot any errors, feel free to point them out, I'll get them fixed when I have a chance! ♥

“Lokes?”

From his place before the window, Loki tilted his head backwards, over his shoulder to look at Tony, who had just wandered out of the bedroom to find him.

Loki was still in his sleep clothes, a loose pair of pants tied about the hips and one of Tony’s tee shirts – too short on him, so a strip of flesh peeked out from the gap. His hair was mussed from having been in bed, his face soft from the sleep which Tony had _thought_ he’d still been getting.

“What’s up, babe?” Tony shuffled over to him, his own body feeling far too sleep-heavy to be vertical, let alone moving. But he’d rolled over and Loki had been missing, so… “You lose something?”

A smile tugged at Loki’s mouth. “And what could I have possibly lost while I was in bed, Anthony?”

Tony shrugged. The sound of Loki’s voice was reassuring, deep and rumbling, just shy of the rough edge he could get when he’d just woken up. So he’d been awake a little while, but not so long as to have completely shaken off the effects of sleep. That was good, he thought.

He stepped up behind Loki and wrapped his arms about the other man’s waist, fitting himself against Loki’s back. That was better. One of the worst parts of Loki leaving in middle of the night was the loss of his warmth, his scent. Now he had both of those back, he felt a little better. Even the little shake of Loki’s shoulder as he chuckled in response to Tony’s contented sigh was comforting.

He couldn’t quite prop his chin on Loki’s shoulder comfortably, but he could lean against the back of his shoulder well enough. “Who knows what you could manage to lose, even when you’re asleep,” he murmured, slightly muffled. “You’re very talented at misplacing things.”

Loki huffed lightly, but didn’t try to deny the charge, Tony couldn’t help but notice. He smiled, and tightened his hold. Loki returned the embrace by squeezing Tony’s arm gently.

For a little while Tony allowed the silence to stretch on between them, the only sound the gentle patter of the rain against the window, which he only just noticed as they stood together. Loki had gotten up out of bed to come to the living room window and stare out into the rain.

“Nightmares?” Tony asked as gently as he could. They both suffered from them from time to time, but they’d been doing well lately. It wouldn’t _surprise_ him if Loki had been having them again, but…

Loki shook his head, the ends of his hair tickling Tony’s face. “No, not tonight. Just… I woke, and wished to come and see…”

“See what?”

Loki tilted slightly, inviting Tony to look out the window with him. “See this world in a way I rarely do. See it in all the ways that I can.” He turned his head enough to catch Tony’s eye, smile still in place. “Since it’s become my home.”

Tony returned the smile, and glanced out the window. It was a pool of nighttime darkness out there, illuminated by thousands of electric lights. From the gentle glow streaming from windows, to the racing headlights along the streets, to the sullen burning of neon signs, a galaxy had sprung up out of the dark. The rain cast it all in inky glimmers, a world of deep blacks and sharp reflections.

“It’s not so bad, is it?”

“No,” Loki agreed, leaning back slightly, pressing further into Tony. “It very much is not.”

“Hmm…” Tony took a deep breath, taking in the scent of soap and detergent, of sweat and _Loki_ , and felt himself relax further. “I dunno if I’ve told you this before, Lokes. But I’m glad you’re here…”

“You may have intimated it once or twice,” Loki chuckled at him.

Tony hummed again. They’d have to go back to bed soon, or he’d fall asleep on his feet this way. Loki was just too comfy. “’s still true,” he mumbled. “Glad you’re here. Glad you’re with me…”

“… As am I, Anthony.”

They stood for a little while longer, watching the world outside, listening to the rain as it beat against the window. Eventually, when Tony was leaning more of his weight onto Loki than he was managing to hold up himself, and was in danger of falling to the floor entirely, Loki led them back to the bedroom.

There they burrowed back into the blankets, wrapped up in each other’s warmth, the sound of the rain a distant thrum.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:** A big thank you to STARSdidathing for pointing out some editing fluffs! ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> You can find me on  
> Tumblr: [@ehtarwrites](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@ehtarwrites](https://twitter.com/ehtarwrites)  
> Discord: @ehtarwrites#4962 
> 
> If anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things, hmu! ♥


End file.
